


Always My Favorite

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Castiel meet after many years apart and reclaim their old relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always My Favorite

Castiel watched as Lucifer prowled closer, eyes curious as he regarded Castiel, gaze sweeping over the other angel's tan coated form curiously. Lucifer's lips were pursed and his expression took on a more predatory look the nearer he came, Castiel noticed. After so long without contact with fellow angels, to be in the presence of another angel, fallen or not, was a relief to Castiel, despite the fact that he struggled not to show it. Instead he watched as Lucifer prowled closer and stopped in front of Castiel.

Electricity coursed through them and met in mid-air in barely seen but definitely felt sparks. Castiel's warmth sparkled against Lucifer's icy chill, complementing each other perfectly and adding a frisson of something Castiel couldn't identify. He knew he was lying to himself, and that he didn't want to identify with it, more than couldn't identify with it. He was attracted to Lucifer, felt desire for his company despite many months of fighting him yet Castiel put it down to Lucifer's charm. The fallen angel exuded it with ease and Castiel thought he did it by force of habit. Lucifer had always been the persuasive one, with gentle leadings of the hand and an inability to lie to someone's soul.

He closed his eyes momentarily and when they opened, Lucifer was still there, slightly closer, a distinctly victorious look in his knowing blue eyes.

"You have no need to fear me, Castiel," Lucifer assured him, confidently. "You are the last one I'd choose to hurt."

Castiel remained silent, eyes tracking the Morning Star as he moved quietly, padding back and forth in front of Castiel, knowingly.

"Surely you remember our time together, don't you? You were always my favorite," Lucifer said, stopping in front of Castiel, slightly closer now.

"Yes, I remember, Lucifer," Castiel conceded, knowing that Lucifer could tell a lie as easily he could tell a truth.

"Does it mean so little to you? Our time together? We're no different, you and I. Both hunted, both rebelling against those higher than us. I fell because I loved too much, you're in danger of falling because of loyalty to your charge, which is much the same thing, you know," Lucifer said, reaching up to stroke light fingers against Castiel's cheek.

The fallen angel was gratified to see that Castiel did not pull away as expected; instead, he even seemed to lean into Lucifer's light touch, eyelids fluttering slightly, a desperate look in the other angel's eyes as though needing to feel more than a feather light caress from Lucifer.

"You like that, don't you? Remember how we were? We were magnificent together. We did so much more, didn't we?" Lucifer asked, before he crowded into Castiel's body.

Castiel allowed him to come closer, his eyes closing now and plump lips parting lushly as the electricity literally hummed in the air between them. Lucifer's broken grace hummed against Castiel's gradually fading one, both still perfectly complementing each other, even after all their time apart.

"Please - " Castiel murmured, as Lucifer stroked gentle fingertips against his cheek, hand slipping down to rest upon the back of Castiel's neck.

He didn't continue speaking, eyes distant and misty looking with barely repressed memories of angelic essences blending, bodies sliding together as they climaxed in bursts of fragmented light and rainbow sparkles, wings beating and sending feathers scattering everywhere. That had been eons ago, when Lucifer had still been an angel, a bright shining peon of angelic beauty and God's favorite. Castiel had felt honored that one such as Lucifer had even noticed him and he still felt that glow now, so many years later. That same glow was starting to build again, as Lucifer leant in and pressed a kiss to his unguarded cheek, mouth transferring to his neck and nibbling gently at exposed skin.

"Please what, Castiel? Please stop? Please more? What do you want?" Lucifer asked, voice a rumble against Castiel's neck.

Castiel swallowed, throat bobbing beneath Lucifer's mouth as the fallen angel kissed it tenderly.

"Please more," Castiel said finally, hating himself for his weakness, yet feeling excited, exulted by it all the same.

He'd been craving the feel of another angel's flesh ever since being barred from Heaven and craving Lucifer more, ever since the Morning Star had been banished for his loyalty and his love to God.

"I missed you," Castiel finally admitted, turning more into Lucifer's borrowed body, marvelling at the beauty of it despite how it was wearing down and burning up.

"Did you?" Lucifer asked, sounding cynical despite continuing to press kiss after kiss on Castiel's neck, hand cupping the back of the other angel's dark haired head. "I think you're the only one who did."

"Does that matter so very much?" Castiel countered. "I loved you and I miss you even now. What we had together - "

"It was great wasn't it? You remember," and Lucifer chuckled against Castiel's cheek as he leant in to kiss it. "Don't worry, Castiel. You can have me, whenever you want me."

Castiel closed his eyes at that, gratefulness easing through his body and relief at the thought of laying with Lucifer once again, in much the same way as he'd done before. He relaxed into Lucifer's arms, rested his head on the slightly taller man's shoulder and sighed at the surprisingly tender hug he received.

"This is what I missed; the love of a fellow angel. That's the only love that truly matters - humans are filthy creatures, undeserving of something so pure as an angel's love," Lucifer murmured against the top of Castiel's head. "Can't you see that?"

"Not all of them are so bad, Lucifer," Castiel told him gently, thinking fondly of Dean and Sam.

Lucifer laughed at that, before he said - "Oh, Castiel, ever the loyal one to those in your charge. I won't hold that against you, just so long as you remember who your master is."

Castiel looked up at Lucifer at that, mildly, before his large eyes skittered away from Lucifer's knowing gaze and he nodded.

"You were always the first one, Lucifer, for everyone, and especially me," he said, gently. "You were the only one, as far as I'm still concerned."

"Good, just as long as you remember that," Lucifer purred, before easing his hand down between Castiel's legs gently.

His eyebrows quirked with interest when he felt how hard Castiel was and he leant away slightly, an amused smile brightening his features considerably. Castiel flushed, looking away but he didn't deny his feelings for Lucifer still, when his human body made it all the more obvious.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Castiel," Lucifer soothed him. "I'm glad that you haven't forgotten me so easily. I certainly haven't forgotten you, how good you are and how very, very bad you can be."

Lucifer chuckled as he grabbed Castiel's hand and pressed it against his own arousal, blue eyes sparkling as Castiel gulped visibly, an uncomfortable expression stiffening his features at the feel of Lucifer's dick hard beneath his fingers.

"Now, now, don't be shy, now, Castiel. Don't tell me you don't want this," Lucifer said as he started rubbing at Castiel's erection.

Castiel's aroused moan answered for him and the way his hips jerked against Lucifer's palm spoke further. Castiel's breath was ragged in his throat, harsh outbursts in the space between them, as Lucifer crowded into him, bodies pressed together in perfect lines. Castiel still didn't pull away; instead he leant into the other angel's body, arms sliding wilfully around Lucifer's waist before he could stop them. Lucifer purred in triumph before he reached between them and eased Castiel's belt from its buckle, and started work on Castiel's zipper. Still, Castiel did not stop him and his breathing became harsher, amore aroused and he whimpered out a needy - yes.

Castiel's eyes flew open as his pants slid from his slender hips, his boxers soon following suit, exposing his erection to the slightly chill air around them. Lucifer's body was surprisingly warm undershot with the iciness of Lucifer himself, tantalisingly close and intoxicating. He made no protest when Lucifer eased his coat from around his shoulders and dropped the tan material to the floor, pooling at their feet. Lucifer stepped away and eyed Castiel appraisingly, standing before him with too wide eyes and his pants bunched around his ankles before he nodded in approval.

"Your vessel is very beautiful, Castiel, but not as beautiful as you. I know I'm not one to talk right now - " and Lucifer pointed to his own red splotched face with a shrug. "I hope we can overlook that?"

"Yes," Castiel said, gruff voice hoarse with need as he reached for Lucifer greedily. "Please, Lucifer, please."

"Alright, Castiel, you can have me," Lucifer said, with a smirk, excitement spiralling through him in vivid icy sparks as he closed the distance between them. "I need you to do one thing for me though, Castiel."

"Anything, Lucifer, but please, please, just hurry," Castiel panted out, leaning in to steal a kiss and mewled in discontent when Lucifer pulled away.

"Show me your wings," Lucifer demanded. "Let me feel them wrapped around me when you come."

"Anything, now please," Castiel whined, hating that he was now having to beg for something that should have been his by right.

Lucifer nodded, finally, before he stepped away to strip himself of his clothing swiftly. He turned and saw that Castiel had mimicked his movements, removing the remainder of his own clothing and stepping free from the pooled confines of his pants bunched around his ankles. Lucifer waited, one eyebrow raised until Castiel sighed, wings flickering into existence, sprouting from his shoulderblades in shadowed expanse.

Lucifer stared, a slight smile of wonder lighting his face, before he finally closed the distance between them and claimed Castiel's soft, pretty mouth with his own. He sank to the floor, pulling the other angel with him and Castiel followed willingly, sighs breaking the air between them in mutual arousal. Castiel straddled Lucifer's hips, and wrapped his wings around the fallen angel's body, drawing him in close with his feathered embrace.

Lucifer closed his eyes, mouth open in an aroused groan as his fingers gripped Castiel's hips in a tight hold, threatening to leave bruises in previously unmarked flesh. Castiel settled further into Lucifer's body, dicks brushing and rubbing together, making them both cry out with aroused pleasure. Castiel kept his wings wrapped tight around Lucifer's body as Lucifer grabbed him and thrust his dick inside Castiel's unprepared ass viciously.

Castiel moaned, shuddered and repaired the damage to his vessel even as Lucifer started thrusting into him eagerly, eyes opening now to lock with Castiel's. Castiel kept his wings wrapped tight against Lucifer's back, bracing himself with strong flight feathers and his hands as he rose and fell in time with Lucifer's thrusts. It was as he remembered it, delicious sensations coursing through his body, coupled with the intensity and the pride of Lucifer beneath him. There wasn't much keeping him from falling and he knew that if Lucifer would ask him to fall, he would for him, to have this forever.

Lucifer could see the realization in Castiel's eyes and he climaxed, spurting his cum into Castiel's ass with a cry of Castiel's name. He knew he wouldn't ask Castiel to fall, enjoying the temptation of Castiel himself and of tempting him in turn. He closed his eyes as he felt the sticky ropes of Castiel's cum spurting over them both as Castiel climaxed. They remained in that position for a long time, Lucifer still sheathed inside Castiel's ass, wrapped in Castiel's soft on soft wings as they held each other, re-learning how to breathe.

"Please don't let this be the last time," Castiel breathed against Lucifer's brow, a pleading note evident in his voice as he settled his chin upon Lucifer's shoulder. "It's been too long. without it, without you."

"It won't be the last time," Lucifer promised. "You should know by now, that I can't lie, especially not to you. I've wanted you for so long and I've missed you."

Castiel sighed at that, breath ruffling the feathers on his own wings as he leant in to kiss Lucifer's cheek gently.

"I love you, brother," Castiel whispered against Lucifer's cheek.

"As I love you, brother," Lucifer murmured back, tightening his arms around Castiel's waist.

Castiel sighed, before he asked - "When can I see you again?"

"When the time is right, Castiel," Lucifer said, resting his head upon Castiel's naked chest. "I will find you, like I always do."

Castiel remained silent, content with the answer, knowing that Lucifer would make good on his promise. Lucifer was right; he couldn't lie, and he wouldn't lie to Castiel. Castiel leant in and pressed a lingering kiss to his lover's cheek before easing himself away from Lucifer gently. Lucifer let him go, mourning the loss of the closeness of Castiel and the comforting weight of Castiel's wings wrapped around his naked body, that reminded him of home, before he watched as the other angel slowly dressed.

Despite the barrier of clothing, Castiel still shone bright, grace shining through his vessel like the brightest of things, unsullied and unmarked by anything sinful of deceitful. Castiel believed in his love for Lucifer and didn't look upon it as something dirty or anything to be ashamed of, and Lucifer was grateful for that. Out of all the angels, Castiel had proved himself to be reliable and the most loving one of them all.

He spoke nothing of his thoughts aloud; instead he stood and dressed himself in Nick's old clothes, covering his ravaged body in the trappings of mortal life. He sighed and wondered why Castiel had still stayed with him, despite the state of his vessel. He looked up when Castiel came closer and pressed one slender hand to his chest.

"It's what's in here that counts, Lucifer," Castiel said, gently, as though he was all too aware of what Lucifer had been thinking. "It's what always matters to me."

"Thank you, brother," Lucifer said, before he leant in to press a brief kiss to Castiel's soft mouth. "I'll be back soon."

"I know," Castiel said, as he watched Lucifer leave.

Castiel waited alone for a few moments, before he, too, left, leaving no evidence that anyone had been there at all ...

~fini~


End file.
